1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for holding a cosmetic product and a device for applying the product. According to an example, the container has sections that are configured to pivot with respect to each other with one of the sections configured to hold the cosmetic product while another section is configured to hold the applicator device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage containers for cosmetics or the like, are known that have one or more storage parts for holding cosmetic products and applicators for applying the product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,875 discloses a loose powder compact that includes a recessed area of a top closure panel that can accommodate an applicator or powder brush. The brush can be secured to the top of the top closure panel in order to isolate it from the loose powder disposed below the lower panel. In this way, the brush handle remains free of loose powder.
However, with the above discussed device, the brush is arranged in the top portion of the device, which prevents the user from seeing a cosmetic product stored therein. Additionally, having the brush located on top prevents quick access to the cosmetic product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,706 discloses a cosmetic case that includes an upper cover portion that can be rotated with respect to a bottom portion. A drawer is included that has depressions for holding various components such a mirror and brushes. The drawer has the height and width of an opening and is slidably fitted within the opening transverse to the longitudinal orientation of the hair of the brush. As such, the hair of the brush can be damaged during the sliding movement of the drawer.
Additionally, a cosmetic storing device as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,232, includes a completely separate storage compartment for a brush and also requires additional structure to secure the brush. Such a storage device can require a lot of space, which also may not be desirable.
Therefore, cosmetic compacts in the related art do not provide for a feature of having sections of a cosmetic device that pivot with respect to each other with one of the sections containing the cosmetic product and another of the sections containing at least an applicator brush. The applicator brush contained within a section is secured in a manner to reduce or prevent damage to the hair of the brush when the sections are rotated with respect to each other.